Venganza
by Zelshamada
Summary: Kaiba convence a Joey para que este compre algo, sólo que la situación le parece bastante vergonsoza, y lo único que quiere el rubio es "vengarse" de una forma muy peculiar [YAOI. Dizque humor]


**Yu Gi Oh!**

_"Venganza"_

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas 1:

 Ok. Las notas finales están más entendibles! ^^U. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la serie son míos; el fic como tal sí, pero lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Ojo:** Hay Yaoi. ¿No gustar? No leer.

^^ Disfruten esta corta historia

**[~~~~~~~]**

¡Ya vería ese Kaiba! ¡¡Se las pagaría!! Oh, sí... Pronosticaba lo que pasaría en unos cuantos minutos; y no sería acto para todo público.

Quería verlo suplicar, llorar, gritar, jadear, y también quería verlo _rogándole._ Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Porque él ya no se burlaría de Joey Wheeler, sin tener algo a cambio.

De acuerdo, tal vez, no quería humillarlo. No, no tanto así (Como Kaiba lo estaba haciendo ahora), después de todo, él fue el que hizo estallar la situación, hasta lo incontrolable. Bueno, puede que parte de la gran culpa fuese de Joey, ¡Pero eso no quitaba que el estúpido Kaiba se burlara de él!

Pero Joey estaba decidido. En todo lo que quedaba de día (que la verdad no era mucho), ya no volvería a escuchar ningún _"Cachorro"_ venido de sus labios. No señor.

El rubio vio a su alrededor con la mejillas algo pintadas de rojo, y con un paso rápido (y tal vez torpe) se dirigió a un estante de la farmacia, de dónde tomó su arma secreta.

_"Con esto te haré sufrir tanto, que terminarás gritando" _ Pensó mientras que una sonrisa para nada angelical se formaba en su rostro. 

 Volteó los ojos, y los enfocó en el cajero. Ahora venía la parte bochornosa. 

... Por lo que Kaiba pagaría.

Con pasos que trataban de parecer seguros, pero en realidad se veían muy rígidos, se encaminó hacia la chica que estaba manejando la caja registradora, sabiendo muy bien, que quedaba en evidencia el _porqu_ de estar comprando lo que tomó en el estante.

Bien, posiblemente le preguntaría (Puede ser... ¡Joey rogaba que tuviera un poco de pudor!), que le pasaba, para estar en ese estado: La mejillas rojas, la ropa casi rota, el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, y todo fuera de lugar en su cuerpo.

_... Seto Kaiba las pagaría. Aunque no pudiera decir, que se arrepentiría de haberle hecho eso... ¡Se las pagaría!_

Contra todo pronóstico, la chica a penas lo vio: sonrió coquetamente, mientras que jugaba con un bolígrafo azul con su mano izquierda.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo ella, haciendo que sus pestañas subieran y bajaran con una extraña rapidez. Por alguna razón, le recordó un poco a Mai.

-Hola.- Dijo Joey apurado, aunque tratando de no sonar grosero; pero la verdad es que quería salir rápido de esta.

Con mucha suavidad, la chica estiró su mano, hasta alcanzar la mercancía que el rubio tenía intenciones de comprar.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la joven, para dar paso a un semblante un tanto asombrado.

_"Te haré gritar hasta que quedes ronco; haré que tus ojos me miren casi con súplica, y gratitud después. ¿¿Por qué tuve que dejarme convencer para comprar esto??"_

La chica lo observó fijamente de nuevo, y casi inconscientemente, sus ojos bajaron hasta la entrepierna de Joey. Y casi todo quedó claro.

Pasando el producto por el identificador con una rapidez pasmosa, quedó escrito en la parte alta de la máquina registradora, con unas letras verdes y computarizadas:

_**Lubricante G. ¡Pásela bien!**_

Más rápido que antes, el rubio dejó el dinero, y salió corriendo de la tienda, sin que le pasara por la mente despedirse. A lo lejos divisó a Seto recostado sobre su grande y lujosa limosina, viéndose a impaciente.

¡Oh, sí! Volvió a repetir mentalmente. Lo haría gritar "Joey" por todo lo alto; lo haría jadear, y lo haría suplicarle que terminara de hacer el amor como es debido.

 Con un paso menos acelerado, se le acercó sonriendo, con un solo objetivo en mente: Vengarse de Seto, haciéndolo convulsionar de placer puro.

¡Oh, sí! Eso haría.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡Finiquiten!**

Notas: Eh... ¡Mi primer fic de YGO! [¿Se notó mucho?] Bueno, puedo decir en mi defensa, que Petra me estaba molestando mucho con la idea, y no me quedó más remedio que escribir. Por esta bazofia: Culpen a la cabra. Y a la Peque-san, por darme valor a publicarlo.

El Seto/Joey se ha convertido en mi pareja favorita [Además, tiene a los dos personajes que más me gustan. Lástima que R. Bakura no figure (XD)] Estoy casi nueva en la serie. Perdonen algún error.

 Cualquier cosa, mi e-mail está abierto -- zelshamada@homtail.com 

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.


End file.
